The Babysitter
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: When Megans tricks go too far their parents tell them they need a babysitter. The three of them hate the idea until Drake finds out who the babysitter is.
1. You Need A Babysitter

**Authors note: I don't own any of the characters from Drake and Josh only my character Angela Maitlin. **

"Megan!" yelled her mother.

Megan came skipping down the stairs all happy. When she got into the living room she looked up to see her two brothers hanging by their feet by rope. She smiled at them evily then looked at her mom.

"Yes, mommy," she said smiling at her.

"I can't have this anymore, Megan. It looks like everywhere I go you will have to go!" she yelled as she watched her husband take the boys down but forgetting to catch them as they hit their heads on the floor.

"No, Mommy! That's not fair!"

"Well, it seems Drake and Josh can not watch you since they keep getting hurt or messed up more in their brains."

"Hey!" The two boys yelled while rubbing their heads.

"What else do you expect us to do?" their mother asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, what about what we were talking about on our way home?" asked their father looking from the three of their children and then to his wife.

"You think it will be wise to do so?" she asked looking at him.

"What?" they asked.

The parents looked at each other then looked back at them. "Babysitter."

"We are way too old to have a babysitter!" yelled Drake who was against it.

"Mom, you can't be serious! I mean all babysitters are old and wrinkley. They have so many rules and they are no fun!"

"It may be a learning experience," said Josh.

"JOSH!" yelled Drake and Megan glaring at him.

"Josh is right. I learning experience for all of you," said their father.

"I'll call the number that the babysitting company gave me," said their mother.

They watched their parents walk into the kitchen. Megan crossed her arms angrily across her chest and glared at the boys.

"This isn't our fault Megan!" yelled Drake sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Yeah, if you stopped torturing us then maybe Mom and Dad wouldn't have made us have a babysitter," said Josh sitting next to Drake.

"Maybe if you two weren't such babies…"

"Don't pull this one on us," said Josh.

Megan stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

"I can't believe mom and dad are making us have a babysitter," said Drake flipping through the tv.

"I know why we need one. Can't she just follow Megan around?"

"Probably to make sure Megan doesn't harm us."

Josh nodded and watched what was on the tv.


	2. Meeting The Babysitter

The doorbell rung and Drake looked up at it. He watched his step father and his mother walk towards it. He got up and was prepared to throw this babysitter out. They opened it up to find a beautiful girl. She had brunette hair that was to the bottom of her shoulder blades with streaks of blond. She was wearing light low rise jeans with a tight half sleeve white shirt on. She had a light blue velvet jacket zipped up halfway and she was holding her purse in her hands. She smiled at the parents she was facing and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Nichols?"

"You must be Angela," said Drakes mom.

Mr. Nichols leaned towards Drakes ear who was stunned to see who their babysitter was, "Are you sure you don't want a babysitter?"

"Come in," said Mrs. Nichols.

Angela walked in past the Nichols and stopped turning back around.

"Angela, this is one of our sons, Drake," said Mrs. Nichols.

"Hi, Drake," she said and they both stuck their hands out and smiled at each other.

"Hi, Angela."

He kept staring into her emerald green eyes.

"So, where are the others? You said there was three right?" asked Angela.

"Josh! Megan!" yelled Mrs. Nichols.

Angela saw a girl with black hair who looked a little shorter then her and a boy with black hair and was very tall walk down the stairs.

"Guys, this is Angela, she's the babysitter," said Walter, Mr. Nichols.

"Babysitter?" asked Josh. He put his hand out.

"You look about Drake and Josh's age. How are you our babysitter?" asked Megan eyeing her up.

"Your mom called the agency looking for someone fun and about eighteen years old to work for her. They saw I was the only one free so they asked me to."

"I'm so glad they did," whispered Drake looking her up and down from behind.

"Who wants to show Angela around?"

"I would," said Drake raising his hand in the air.

Josh and Megan looked at each other and raised their eyebrows and looked back at Drake. He slowly put his hand down. Angela turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Here's the living room as you can tell," he said as he saw everyone walk over to the couch. He walked into the kitchen and showed her around. He showed her the bathroom downstairs and the bathroom upstairs. He walked to the bedrooms where Megan and his parents slept. Then he showed her his and Josh's room.

"And this is our room…well me and Josh," he said opening the door and letting her in first.

"Wow, your room is amazing. I love it," she said looking around. She saw a guitar on the couch. "Who's guitar?"

"Mine," he said smiling at her and he walked over to it and picked it up.

"Wow, you play?"

"Yeah, why would I have one if I didn't?" he asked laughing.

"Some people buy them and pretend they can when they can't."

"I can play. I have a band too."

"That's pretty cool. Big rock star huh?" She laughed and looked around.

He couldn't help but stare at her. He thought that she was so beautiful and she was sweet and funny.

"Maybe one time I can play for you."

She turned and smiled at him. "Sure."

He smiled and they heard their names being called. Drake put his guitar down and put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her back downstairs.

"So, you saw the place?" asked Walter.

"Yes, you have such a nice house," said Angela as he walked her to the door. "Drake was nice and the other two I guess I will get to know them once I start."

"Yes about that how would you like to start Friday night at 8?"

"Sounds good to me," she said and smiled at him.

"Ok, Friday at eight. I'll tell my wife and the children."

"Bye," she said to Walter. Drake quickly walked up to the door and leaned on the frame. "So when do you start?" he asked as Walter watched the two of them.

"Friday at eight," she said and looked at him then at Walter.

He nodded and looked at his stepfather. "See you then," Drake said.

She nodded and walked over to her car. Walter closed the door and Drake ran up to his room. Josh came in and said, "She's our age and we still need a babysitter our age?!"

"She is amazing!" Drake was staring at the ceiling.

"What?" asked Josh looking at him. "Oh no I know that face."

"What face?" Drake looked at him like nothing was wrong.

"The face of Drake Parker crushing on a girl. Not just any girl. OUR BABYSITTER!"


End file.
